sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sith
In den frühen Jahren der Alten Republik wandten sich einige Jedi-Ritter vom Orden der Jedi ab und verfielen der dunklen Seite der Macht. Vom Orden verstoßen und von ihren einstigen Meistern gejagt, flohen sie aus den Kernwelten in die äußeren Randgebiete, dem Outer Rim. Dort trafen sie auf eine relativ unterentwickelte Spezies, für die es jedoch alltäglich war, die Macht zum eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen und die für ihre Nutzung keine Regeln kannten: die Sith. Diesem Volk schlossen sich die Dunklen Jedi nun an und lernten von den Sith genau so, wie diese von ihnen lernten. Viele Jahrhunderte vergingen, in denen die Jedi die Sith fast vergaßen, doch in dieser Zeit bauten sich die Sith im Outer Rim ein Imperium auf. Die wichtigsten Sith-Lords sind Naga Sadow, der den Untergang des alten Sith-Imperiums förderte und ein neues gründete, Darth Bane, der die "Regel der zwei" einführte, Darth Sidious, der die Jedi ausrottete, die Republik zerstörte und das erste Galaktische Imperium gründete und Lumiya, die die einzige Dark Lady of the Sith war und die Lichtpeitsche erfand. dunkle Jedi Xendor Ersten Sith Naga Sadow *Spezies: Sith (Spezies) *Geschlecht: männlich *Haarfarbe: schwarzbraun *Augenfarbe: grün *Geburtsdatum: ca. 5.020 VSY *Todesdatum: 4.400 VSY *Beruf: Sith *Meister: Simus *Schüler: Gav Daragon, Freedon Nadd Auftritte: diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Naga Sadow war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, der zur Zeit des Sith-Imperiums rund 5.000 VSY lebte. Er stieg nach dem Tod von Marka Ragnos zum Dunklen Lord auf, sodass ihm der Gedanke kam, das Sith-Reich um das Territorium der Galaktischen Republik auszubauen und somit einen Eroberungsfeldzug in die Wege zu leiten, der als Großer Hyperraumkrieg in die galaktische Geschichte einging. Sein Erzrivale Ludo Kressh war zu konservativ und zu langsam, um den Aufstieg Sadows zu verhindern. Allerdings scheiterte Sadow bei der Ausführung seiner Pläne, sodass er maßgeblich am Untergang des Sith-Imperiums beteiligt war. Nach seiner Niederlage zog er sich in sein Exil auf dem Dschungelmond Yavin IV zurück, wo er sich in einem Tempel einschloss und sich dabei mithilfe seiner Sith-Kräfte in eine Art Stasis versetzte, um ein Zeitalter für seine Rückkehr abzuwarten. Nach vielen Jahrhunderten wurde sein Geist von dem Jedi Freedon Nadd geweckt, den Sadow anschließend als Schüler unterwies. Nachdem Nadd das gesamte Wissen seines Meisters überliefert bekommen hatte, tötete er Sadows Geist im Jahr 4.400 VSY endgültig. Sein Grab befindet sich auf dem Planeten Korriban. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Naga_Sadow Naga Sadow] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Brüderschaft der Sith Revans Sith Imperium Darth Revan *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Größe: 1,90 m *Merkmale: trug eine Rüstung *Todesdatum: 3.963 VSY *Bruf: Jedi-Meister; Sith-Lord *Meister: Kreia (Jedi); kein Meister als Sith *Schüler: Darth Malak *Zugehörigkeit: Alter Jedi Orden, Galaktisches Imperium; Sith-Orden "Ich bin Darth Revan, dunkler Lord der Sith" -Darth Revan Auftritte: Videospielreihe Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic und diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Revan war ein Jedi-Meister und Sith-Lord zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik. Er wurde zum Jedi von Kreia ausgebildet, die später eine Sith-Lady Namens Darth Traya wurde. Er spielte eine Schlüsselrolle in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, die er für die Galaktische Republik entscheiden konnte. Anschließend verfiel er der Dunklen Seite der Macht und löste den Zweiten Sith-Krieg aus. Revan war eine der wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten der Alten Republik und hatte maßgeblichen Einfluss auf den Verlauf der galaktischen Geschichte ab dem Jahr 3963 VSY. Später kam er wieder zur hellen Seite der Macht und wurde wieder ein Jedi. Über seinen Tod ist sehr wenig bekannt, nur dass er ein paar Jahre nachdem er seinen Schüler Darth Malak, der ein Sith blieb, auf der Sternschmiede töte, sich entschied zu sterben, da er nichts mehr in dieser Galxis zu tun hatte und die lebenswichtige Maske die er tragen musste abnahm. „Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber. Nehmt, was ich euch gelehrt habe, und nutzt es gut." -Revan Darth Revan trug immer eine Rüstung und eine Maske aus Metall die für ihn lebenswichtig waren und dadrüber einen braunen (Jedi) bzw. schwarzen (Sith) Umhang mit einer Kaputze. Als Jedi hat er ein blaues Lichtschwert und als Sith ein rotes. „Ihr versteht nun, dass ich Recht hatte, nicht wahr? Die Wahrheit ist mit Blut geschrieben!“ -Revan zu Lucien Draay *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Revan Darth Revan] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Malak „Manchmal muss man in die Dunkelheit eintauchen, um das Licht zu retten.“ -Alek "Squint" Squinquargesimus *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Haarfarbe: schwarz / Glatze *Augenfarbe: blau (Squint); gelb (Darth Malak) *Größe: 2 m *Merkmale: Unterkieferprothese *Heimatplanet: Quelii *Todesdatum: 3.956 VSY *Beruf: Jedi-Ritter; Sith-Lord *Meister: Darth Revan *Schüler: Darth Bandon; Bastila Shan (kurzzeitig) *Zugehörigkeit: Alter Jedi-Orden; Galaktische Republik; Sith-Orden; Sith Imperium '''Auftritte:' Videospielreihe Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic und diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Malak war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith zur Zeit der Alten Sith-Kriege. Zusammen mit seinem Meister Revan wurde er unter dem Namen Alek Squinquargesimus – oftmals mit Squint abgekürzt – in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine ausgebildet. Nach dem Ausbruch der Mandalorianischen Kriege scharten die beiden charismatischen Anführer viele gleichgesinnte Jedi um sich, um zusammen mit der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik gegen die Mandalorianer vorzugehen, wobei sie gegen die Entscheidung des Jedi-Rates handelten, nicht in den Konflikt einzugreifen. Im Anschluss an den erfolgreichen Sieg während der Schlacht von Malachor V flogen Revan, Alek und ihre Flotte in die Unbekannten Regionen und kehrten kurz darauf als Sith-Lords Darth Revan und Darth Malak zurück und stürzten nun ihrerseits die Galaxis in einen verheerenden Krieg. Erst durch eine List der Jedi konnte Revan auf die Helle Seite zurückgebracht werden und besiegte seinen ehemaligen Schüler Malak auf der Sternenschmiede. „Ist das klug? Die alten Jedi verschlossen diesen Durchgang. Wenn wir hindurchgehen, gibt es kein Zurück. Der Orden wird uns verbannen. Sind die Geheimnisse der Sternenschmiede so wertvoll, Revan? Sind sie das Risiko wert?“ -Darth Malak zu Darth Revan ''„Euer Vorgänger hat einst den Fehler gemacht, einen meiner Befehle in Frage zu stellen, Admiral. Ihr seid doch sicher nicht so dumm, den gleichen Fehler zu begehen?“ -Darth Malak zu Saul Karath ''„Ein einfacher Kopfgeldjäger hat gegen eine Jedi keine Chance. Ich werde meine Fehler nicht wiederholen. Mein Schüler, Darth Bandon, soll sich um unsere Jedi-Freundin kümmern.“ -Darth Malak ''„Der Rat der Jedi hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er Euch leben ließ. Ich werde nicht den gleichen Fehler begehen. Wir werden das alleine regeln, auf die traditionelle Art der Sith, Meister gegen Schüler, so, wie es sein soll.“ -Darth Malak fordert Darth Revan zum Kampf auf ''„Folter? Nein, Bastila. Das habt Ihr falsch verstanden. Nur ein Vorgeschmack auf die Dunkle Seite. Wenn Ihr mir endlich Loyalität erweist, soll es freiwillig geschehen.“ -Darth Malak zu Bastila Shan ''„Nein, Revan, diesmal kann unser Kampf nur im Tod enden: Eurem oder meinem. Wieder einmal stehen wir uns im Kampf Mann gegen Mann gegenüber... Und der Sieger wird das Schicksal der Galaxis entscheiden.“ -Malak fordert Revan zum Kampf auf ''„Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen, Revan, nicht hier auf der Sternenschmiede. Nicht, solange ich die Macht all dieser Jedi anzapfen kann.“ -Darth Malak *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Malak ''Darth Malak] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Sith Triumvirate Darth Traya *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: weiblich *Haarfarbe: unbekannt, später grau *Augenfarbe: weiß (Jedi); schwarz (Sith) *Geburtsdatum: unbekannt, möglicherweise 4.001 VSY *Todesdatum: 3.951 VSY *Beruf: Jedi-Meisterin; Sith-Lord *Schüler: Revan (Jedi); Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion (Sith) *Zugehörigkeit: Galaktische Republik; Sith Triumvirate „Ihr seid schwer zu töten.“ -Darth Sion zu Darth Traya Auftritte: Videospielreihe Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic; diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Kreia war vor den Mandalorianischen Kriegen eine Jedi-Meisterin. Später wurde sie eine Graue Jedi und schließlich schloss sie sich unter dem Namen Darth Traya den Sith an. Wegen ihres Betrugs erhielt sie den Nachsatz "Lord of Betrayal". Kreia war Hüterin der Jedi-Archive und war eine sehr geduldige Schülerin und weise Meisterin. Später wechselte sie aus Enttäuschung über die Jedi zur Dunklen Seite und wurde Anführerin der Sith. Sie wurde jedoch durch ihre Schüler Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus verraten und ausgestoßen. Sie fühlte sich sowohl von den Jedi als auch von den Sith verraten und wollte Rache üben: An der Macht selbst. Sie versuchte zu erreichen, dass es keine Macht mehr in der Galaxis gab, jedoch war dieses Ziel nicht zu realisieren. Sie traf auf die Verbannte, einer mächtigen Jedi und hoffte durch sie näher an ihre Rache zu kommen. Kreia schloss sich der Verbannten an. Zwischen ihnen herrschte ein Band durch die Macht und beide konnten Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander teilen. Bei einem Raumschiff-Unfall schien Darth Traya gestorben zu sein und wurde ins Leichenhaus gebracht. Sie wurde aber von der Verbannten geheilt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Darth Sion das Raumschiff beschossen hatte. Er kam mit Sith-Soldaten und Darth Traya musste sich ihm stellen. Er trennte ihr im Kampf die Hand ab und wegen der mentalen Verbindung mit der Verbannten spürte sie auch Schmerz. Anschließend nahm Kreia die Verbannte als ihre Schülerin an. Die Verbannte stellte ihr einige Fragen über ihre Herkunft, doch konnte Kreia ihr Vorhaben der Verbannten verheimlichen. Sie bildete die Verbannte vorsichtig aus und zeigte ihr dass die Moral der Einwohner in der Galaxis viel komplexer war als die sture Einteilung in hell und dunkel. Durch den Machtzuwachs der Verbannten durch ihre Ausbildung, hatte Kreia die Republik gestärkt und es schlossen sich der Verbannten viele weitere Gefolgsleute an, die meisten waren stark in der Macht. Auch wenn die meisten von ihnen Kreia recht negativ gegenüberstanden, konnte sie die meisten manipulieren, sodass sie ihrem Willen folgten. Die Verbannte gewann mit Leichtigkeit viele Anhänger, wobei Kreia sie dabei unterstützte, indem sie durch ihr gemeinsames Band sogenannte "Echos" ausstieß. Mit der Macht der Verbannten und dem Wissen über die Fähigkeiten von Darth Nihilus arbeitete sie ihren Plan weiter aus. Am Ende ihrer Reise mit der Verbannten hatte Traya die Antwort auf ihre Rache: die "Echos". Sie konnte diese Echos über die Verbannte steuern und ausströmen. Sie präzisierte diese Echos noch weiter. Personen, die nicht stark genug waren sich freiwillig von der Macht trennen konnten hatten aus ihrer Sicht es nicht verdient zu leben. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass durch ihre Rache das Leben von so vielen zukünftigen Lebewesen gerettet werden könne, da somit der ewige Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Sith beendet sei. Traya reiste mit der Verbannten weiter, um nach verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern zu suchen. Währenddessen manipulierte sie die Verbannte weiter, damit sie ihre seltene Fähigkeit des Echo-Übertragens weiter ausbauen konnte. In der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine machte Kreia die Verbannte mit ihren Zielen vertraut und ließ sie die Verbannte besinnungslos durch einen Machttrick in der Akademie zurück. Anschließend reiste die wiedergeborene Darth Traya nach Telos IV und bekehrte die Jedi Atris zur Dunklen Seite. Sie glaubte sie sei die "zweite Darth Traya" und die Erbin von Kreias Mächten, doch die Verbannte konnte sie in der Telos Akademie besiegen. In Wahrheit hatte die echte Darth Traya Atris dazu benutzt die Verbannte zu ihr zu locken, damit sie ihren Willen brechen konnte und die Macht ein für allemal zu vernichten. Nach der Schlacht von Telos IV, in der die Verbannte Darth Nihilus getötet hatte, reiste sie nach Malachor V, um dort Darth Traya aufzuspüren und sie zu töten. Darth Traya hatte Sions Willen beeinflusst und ihn durch subtile Beeinflussung auf ihre Seite gezogen. Die Verbannte konnte den Willen von Darth Sion brechen und dieser starb geschwächt von seinen Verletzungen. Zuvor warnte er die Verbannte jedoch noch, dass Darth Traya mit ihr genau dasselbe vorhabe, was sie mit ihm angerichtet hatte. Im Zentrum der Trayus Akademie traf die Verbannte schließlich auf Darth Traya und konnte ihre noch verbliebene Hand ebenfalls abtrennen. Durch die sonstigen Verwundungen starb Darth Traya kurz darauf. Sie gab der Verbannten jedoch noch eine Deutung der Zukünftigen Geschehnisse auf den Weg und sagte sie solle sich Revan anschließen. Sie sagte kurz vor ihrem Tod, dass die Ideale der Verbannten richtig waren und ihre Rache falsch gewesen sei und sagte ihr, dass sie die Verbannte dafür schätzte. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kreia Darth Traya] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Neues Sith Imperium Brüderschaft der Dunkelheit Generation der Sith-Lords / Die Regel der zwei Darth Bane "I am the Dark Lord who will restore the Sith to glory. They call me Bane" (dt.: "Ich bin der dunkle Lord der die Sith zum Sieg führen wird. Man nennt mich Bane.") -Darth Bane *Heimatplanet: Apators *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Größe: 2 m *Haarfarbe: Glatze *Augenfarbe: Gelb *Geburtsdatum: 1.026 VSY *Schüler: Darth Zannah "The dark side is strong here. Far stronger than it ever was on Korriban. This is where we will find the power to destroy the Jedi—not in Kaan's Brotherhood!" (dt.: "Die dunkle Seite ist stark hier. Viel stärker als jemals zuvor auf Korriban. Hier werden wir die Macht, die Jedi zu zerstören, finden — nicht in Lord Kaans Brüderschaft!") -Darth Bane Auftritte: diverse Bücher unter seinem Namen (siehe Weblinks) und das Videospiel ""Bane of the Sith" - Star Wars Gamer 3" (siehe Star-Wars-Spiele) Lord Darth Bane, unter dem Namen Dessel auf dem Planeten Apatros geboren, war einer der Lebenswichtigsten Lords der Sith. Nachdem er als Soldat in der Sith-Armee arbeitete, trainierte er in der Sith-Akademie auf dem Planeten Korriban, wo er schnell zum leistungsfähigsten Schüler wurde. Später half er, die alte Sith-Generation zu zerstören und gründete die Brüderschaft der Dunkelheit. Bane war einer der wenigen Sith die die letzte Schlacht von Ruusan überlebten, welche das Ende des tausend jahre langen neuen Sith Krieges war. Nachdem die alte Generation zu Ende war, gründete er die Generation der Sith-Lords mit der Rule of Two, einer Regel die die Anzahl der Sith auf 2 reduzierte und wurde der Meister von Darth Zannah. "There are no other Sith. There never will be, except for us. One master and one apprentice; one to embody the Power, the other to crave it." (dt.: "Es gibt keine anderen Sith. Es wird nie welche geben, bis auf uns. Ein Meister und ein Schüler; einer, um die Macht zu verkörpern, der andere um sie zu erflehen.") -Darth Bane erklärt Darth Zannah seine "Rule of Two". Banes Rule of Two bewilligte den Aufstieg des Darth Sidious, der über die Jedi triumphierte und das Galaktische Imperium regierte. Später wurde die Rule of Two durch die Rule of One ersetzt. "Die Brüderschaft muss gereinigt werden. Die Sith müssen zerstört und erneuert werden." -Darth Bane "Ich bin Darth Bane, der dunkle Lord der Sith. Ich werde überleben. Um jeden Preis." -Darth Bane *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Bane Darth Bane] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Zannah "Ich bin nicht Rain. Ich bin Zannah." -Zannah zu Darovit (Tomcat) *Heimatplanet: Somov Rit *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: weiblich *Haarfarbe: blond *Augenfarbe: Blau (Rain); Gelb (Darth Zannah) *Geburtsdatum: 1010 VSY *Meister: Darth Bane *Schüler: Hetton "Ich bin kein Kind. Ich bin ein Sith." -Zannah zu Wend Auftritte: "Jedi vs Sith" (Buch) und alle Bücher über Darth Bane Auf dem Planeten Somov Rit geboren, war Darth Zannah ein weiblicher Mensch, die eine dunkler Lady der Sith wurde. Sie war die Schülerin von Darth Bane, der sie zum ersten Schüler der neuen Sith-Generation machte. In ihrer Jugend als Rain bekannt, war Zannah die Cousine von Root, Tomcat (Darovit) und Bug (Harin). Als ein junges Mädchen war sie Anfangs vom Jedi Torr Snapid entdeckt um für Lord Hoth in der Armee des Lichts während der Ruusan Schlacht der neuen Sith-Kriege zu kämpfen. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Ruusan wurde sie Angeblich gestorben als sie aus dem Raumschiff fiel in dem sie war. Unbekannt für die Jedi, wurde sie vom Bouncer Laa gerettet und befreit. "Wie ich sehe haben Sie sich entschieden, mir heute zwei Stunden Unterricht zu geben, Meister." -Zannah zu Darth Bane Laa prophezeite ihr, dass sie ein großer dunkler Jedi werden würde. Verblüfft von der Prophezeiung ignirierte Rain sie und reiste mit ihren Bouncer-Freunden durch die Landschaft von Ruusan. Als Lord Kaan die verwüstende Bombe zündete, war Rain eine der wenigen Überlebenden - Instinktiv rettete sie sich selbst und Laa mit der Macht. Als Laa und ein anderer Bouncer von zwei Jedi unglückseligerweise getötet wurden, wurde Rain von Wut und Lust, die Jedi zu töten, übermannt und fühlte sich der dunklen Seite hingezogen. Kurze Zeit später fand Darth Bane sie und entschied sich, sie zu seiner neuen Schülerin zu machen. "Ich bin auch ein Killer" -Zannah zu Darth Bane Darth Zannah kommt im Buch zu Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung und in allen Büchern über Darth Bane vor. "Ich kann meine Macht dazu nutzen, deine schlimmsten Alpträume herbei zu beschwören und sie Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Ich kann dich mit Angst verrückt machen, deine Vernunft zerreißen und dich für den Rest deines Lebens in einen Irren verwandeln." -Zannah beschreibt die Effekte ihrer Hexerei *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Zannah Darth Zannah] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Plagueis *Spezies: Muun *Geschlecht: männlich *Haarfarbe: wenig Haar, grau *Augenfarbe: gelb *Todesdatum: 52 VSY *Schüler: Darth Sidious "Du must damit beginnen, die Macht über dich ansteigen zu lassen; dann über jemand anderen, dann über eine Gruppe, dann über eine Welt, dann über eine Spezies, dann über eine Gruppe von Spezien, ...und zum Schluss über die gesamte Galaxis." -Darth Plagueis zu Darth Sidious Auftritte: diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Plagueis, auch unter dem Namen Darth Plagueis der Weise bekannt, war ein Sith Lord der Spezies Muun und der Meister von Darth Sidious. Er gilt als der mächtigste Sith-Lord den es je gab. Er konnte die Midi-Chlorianer so stark beeinflussen, dass sie Leben erschufen. Er konnte auch den Verlauf und das Schicksal eines Daseins beeinflussen, so dass er die Fähigkeit hatte, Menschen vor dem Tode zu bewahren. Als er sich auf die Suche nach dem perfekten Schüler begab, wusste Darth Sidious, dass es für ihn dann keinen Platz mehr geben wird. Er ermordete seinen Meister im Schlaf. Es gibt ein Gerücht, dass Darth Plagueis Anakin Skywalker erschuf, damit er sein Schüler wird, doch das ist nicht bewiesen. "Sag mir was du als deine größte Stärke ansiehst und ich werde wissen wie ich dich am besten besiegen kann; Sag mir was du am meisten schätzt und ich weiß was ich dir nehmen muss; und sag mir wonach du dich am meisten sehnst und ich weiß was ich dir abstreiten muss." -Darth Plagueis *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Plagueis Darth Plagueis der Weise] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Sidious / der Imperator Hauptartikel: Darth Sidious 150px|right|thumb|Darth Sidious „Um weiterhin allgemeine Sicherheit und Stabilität zu gewährleisten, wird die Republik umgestaltet werden. Und zwar zum Ersten Galaktischen Imperium!“ -Darth Sidious, jetzt der Imperator, gründet das erste Galaktische Imperium im Senat. *Meister: Darth Plagueis *Schüler: Darth Maul, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader und Lumiya '''Darth Sidious', später als der Imperator bekannt, stammt von Naboo und war Senator seines Heimatplaneten im Senat. Seine Stärken waren das politische Engagement und eine beeindruckende Geduld. Schon in frühen Jahren machte sich Palpatine (sein eigentlicher Name) mit den verbotenen Lehren der Sith vertraut und wuchs zu einem mächtigen Sith-Meister Namens Darth Sidious heran, was aber kaum jemand wusste. Darth Maul Hauptartikel: Darth Maul *Meister: Darth Sidious *Schüler: keinen Darth Maul war ein Sith und der Schüler von Darth Sidious. Am Ende seiner Ausbildung bekam er als Feuerprobe den Auftrag, den Bund der schwarzen Sonne zu zerstören, was er auch tat. Der nächste Auftrag war es, die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten. Auf Naboo stellte er sie und schaffte es, die beiden Jedi während des Kampfes zu trennen, was ihm einen entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffte. Er konnte Qui-Gon Jinn im Zweikampf tödlich verwunden, wurde aber von Obi-Wan in zwei geteilt und in einen Kernreaktor geworfen. Darth Tyranus Hauptartikel: Darth Tyranus 150px|right|thumb|Darth Tyranus *Meister: Yoda (Jedi); Darth Sidious (Sith) *Schüler: Qui-Gon Jinn (Jedi), Komari Vosa (Jedi); Asajj Ventress (dunkler Jedi); General Grievous (Lichtschwert-Kampf) Count Dooku war ein Jedi-Ritter und der Meister von Qui-Gon Jinn. Dooku selbst wurde von Yoda ausgebildet und war laut Yoda war er der beste Schüler den er je hatte. Nach dem Tod seines Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn wandte er sich von den Jedi ab und verfiel, nachdem er seinen Freund, Meister Sifo-Dyas (der seinen dunklen Machenschaften auf die Schliche gekommen war), ermordet hatte, als Darth Tyranus der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sein neuer Meister wurde Darth Sidious. Tyranus führte die „Konföderation der Separatisten“ in den Kampf gegen die Republik, damit sein Meister Darth Sidious als Kanzler Palpatine mehr Macht durch so genannte Notstandsvollmachten erhielt. All das trug zur Verschwörung gegen die Republik und deren Hüter bei. Nach der Schlacht von Geonosis kam es zum Kampf zwischen Darth Tyranus und Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda. Anakin und Obi-Wan wurden von Darth Tyranus verletzt, danach konnte er im Kampf gegen Yoda entkommen. Anakin verlor bei diesem Kampf seinen rechten Unterarm. Tyranus wurde auf Befehl von Kanzler Palpatine durch Anakin Skywalker getötet, obwohl er schon kampfunfähig war. Dies verstößt gegen den Kodex der Jedi und führte Anakin somit weiter auf die dunkle Seite der Macht. Darth Vader Hauptartikel: Darth Vader *Meister: Obi-Wan Kenobi und Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi); Darth Sidious (Sith) *Schüler: Ahsoka Tano (Jedi); Lumiya (Sith), Starkiller (Sith) und Hethrir (Sith) Auftritte: Star Wars Episoden I, II, III (als Anakin), III, IV, V und VI (als Darth Vader) und diverse Bücher (siehe Weblinks) Anakin Skywalker war ein Jedi-Ritter, der von Obi-Wan Kenobi ausgebildet wurde. Er galt als der Auserwählte einer uralten Jediprophezeiung und sollte das Gleichgewicht der Macht wiederherstellen. Später wurde er zu Darth Vader, einem Sith und auch in den eigenen Reihen gefürchteten Diener des Imperators. Die Filme handeln insbesondere von Anakins Fall zur dunklen Seite der Macht bis zu dessen Erlösung. Außerdem war er der Vater von Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa. Lumiya's Sith Lumiya *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: weiblich *Größe: 1,60 m *Haarfarbe: rot, später grau *Augenfarbe: grün *Merkmale: trug meistens ein Kopftuch und hatte das Gesicht halb bedeckt *Heimatplanet: Coruscant *Geburtsdatum: 21 VSY *Todesdatum: 40 NSY *Meister: Darth Vader und Darth Sidious *Schüler: Flint, Carnor Jax und Darth Caedus (die drei Lumiya-Sith) Auftritte: diverse Comics und Bücher (siehe Weblinks) Lumiya, ursprünglich bekannt als Shira Elan Colla Brie, war eine Sith-Lady, die einst von Darth Vader ausgebildet und trainiert wurde. Sie war die erste und einzige Dark Lady of the Sith. Seit einem Kampf gegen den Jedi Luke Skywalker, bei dem Lumiyas Raumschiff abgeschossen wurde, war sie in einem Cyborg-Körper gefangen und in ihrer Fähigkeit, die Macht zu verwenden, sehr eingeschränkt. Lumiyas Markenzeichen war ihre selbst konstruierte Waffe, die Lichtpeitsche. Bereits in jungen Jahren wurde Shira Brie von Darth Vader entdeckt. Der Sith-Lord erkannte die außerordentliche Machtbegabung dieser Frau und sorgte dafür, dass sie auf der Imperialen Akademie auf dem Planeten Carida zu einer regimetreuen Imperialen ausgebildet wurde. Auf Carida lernte Shira Brie weitreichende Kenntnisse und Fertigkeiten für Spionage-, Infiltrations- und Mordeinsätze. Nach ihrer Ausbildung wurde sie in den Imperialen Geheimdienst versetzt, wo sie unter Ysanne Isards Leitung stand. Auf persönliche Anweisung von Darth Vader sollte Shira Brie einer Mission nach Arbra folgen, wo sie den Rebellen Luke Skywalker zu einem Beitritt des Imperiums bewegen musste. Auf Arbra hatten sich die Rebellen nach der verlorenen Schlacht von Hoth einen neuen temporären Stützpunkt eingerichtet. In der Identität einer Überlebenden des Massakers von Chinshasso auf dem Planeten Shalyvane, welches von Imperator Palpatine inszeniert und ausgeführt wurde, schlich sich Shira in den Rebellen-Stützpunkt. Durch die freundliche Aufnahme der Rebellen gelang es Shira schnell, Kontakt mit Luke herzustellen. Die beiden freundeten sich an und Shira wurde sogar in den Dienst der Sonderstaffel gestellt. An der Seite von Luke flog Shira zusammen mit der Sonderstaffel in einer Mission, um die Wolkenstadt auf dem Planeten Bespin zu befreien. Der Umstand, dass einige Piloten der Flotte mit imperialen TIE-Jägern flog, die sie zuvor kaperten und modifizierten, sorgte dafür, dass sich die Mitglieder der Sonderstaffel nur schwer von tatsächlichen Feinden unterscheiden ließ. Während des Gefechts mit den Imperialen wurde Lukes TIE-Jäger getroffen und sein Freund-/Feinderkennungssystem fiel aus. Luke versuchte jedoch weiterzukämpfen, indem er instinktiv Feinde abschoss, die er durch die Macht als solche identifizierte. Dies führte dazu, dass er auch Shira Brie als Imperiale erkannte und abschoss. Erst später bemerkte Luke, dass er eine vermeintliche Kameradin tötete und machte sich große Vorwürfe. Auch die anderen Piloten der Sonderstaffel waren zutiefst erschüttert, dass Luke aus Vertrauen zur Macht eine Kameradin abschoss und ein tödliches Unglück auslöste. Als Luke zusammen mit dem Wookiee Chewbacca später nach Shalyvane reisten, kam die Wahrheit über Shiras Absichten und Aktivitäten im Imperium ans Licht. Dies entlastete Luke, da er somit eine Spionin des Imperiums tötete, von der alle glaubten, sie sei eine Überlebende des Chinshasso-Massakers. Während die Rebellen annahmen Bria sei tot, rettete Darth Vader sie schwer verletzt aus dem Wrack des TIE-Jägers. Anschließend übergab er sie in die Obhut einiger Wissenschaftler, die auf Vaders Sternzerstörer, der Exekutor, zugegen waren. Nach zahlreichen chirurgischen Eingriffen konnten Vaders Wissenschaftler Shiras Körper weitestgehend wieder herstellen oder mit mechanischen Ersatzteilen komplettieren. Als Shira wieder aus dem Koma erwachte, war sie schockiert über ihren Anblick, der sich ihr mit zahlreichen Prothesen bot, die sie wie ein Droide aussehen ließen. Sie schwor sich den Urheber ihrer Leidensgeschichte, Luke Skywalker, zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und ihre ohnehin ausgeprägte Machtfertigkeit wurde durch ihren Hass noch stärker. Sie bediente sich immer mehr der Künste der Dunklen Seite. Mit steigender Macht wurde sie schließlich zu der stärksten Attentäterin des Imperators. Als seine „Hand“ begab sie sich auf eine Mission zur Sith-Hauptstadt Ziost, wo sie sich mit den Künsten der Sith vertraut machte. Mithilfe der Sith-Technologie schuf sie außerdem die berüchtigte Lichtpeitsche, die aufgrund ihrer vielen Pranken und der größeren Reichweite im Kampf gegen Jedi deutlich effizienter war als die starren Lichtschwerter ihrer Gegner. Als Shira von ihrer Mission auf Ziost zurückehrte, stellte sie fest, dass das Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor eine schwere Niederlage erleiden musste. Außerdem waren ihre beiden Führungspersonen Darth Sidious und Darth Vader gefallen. In den folgenden Jahren verbündete sie sich mit jeglichen Feinden, die der Rebellion und der späteren Neuen Republik ebenfalls den Kampf ansagten, um mit vereinten Kräften aufzutreten. Größere Erfolge bei ihrem Feldzug blieben ihr jedoch verwehrt, bis sie später von Ysanne Isard rekrutiert wurde, um Mara Jade, die frühere Hand des Imperator Palpatine, zu töten. Diese Mission brachte sie jedoch nie bis zu ihrem Ziel. Stattdessen widersetzte sie sich Ysannes Anweisungen, um ihren Kampf gegen die Neue Republik auf eigene Faust fortsetzen zu können. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lumiya Lumiya] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Caedus *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Haarfarbe: braun *Augenfarbe: braun *Größe: 1,79 m *Merkmale: Zwillingsbruder von Jaina Solo *Geburt: 9 NSY *Tod: 40 NSY *Meister: Luke Skywalker (Jedi), Vergere (Jedi); Lumiya (Sith) Auftritte: Bücher: Young Jedi Knights, The Joiner King Jacen Solo war der Sohn von Leia Organa und Han Solo, der jüngere Zwillingsbruder von Jaina Solo und der ältere Bruder von Anakin Solo. Noch bevor er und seine Schwester zur Welt kamen, Spürte ihr Onkel, Luke Skywalker, eine unglaubliche Macht und eine starke mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Er wurde ein Jedi, der Meister von seinem Cousin, Ben Skywalker, und heiratete Tenel Ka Djo. Schon als Kind zeigte er eine enorme Begabung in der Macht und hatte seine Ausbildung zum Jedi schnell hinter sich. Er trainierte weiterhin mit seinen Jedi-Freunden Lowbacca, Tenel Ka und Jaina. Bald wurde er einer der mächtigsten Jedi der Galaxis. Er kämpfte erfolgreich im Yuuzhan Vong Krieg, wo sein Bruder Anakin starb. Dies löste Rache-Gefühle in ihm aus. Später wurde er von den Yuuzhan Vong entführt. Er wurde von der Jedi Vergere befreit und baute eine gute Freundschaft zu ihr auf, doch sie veränderte unabsichtlich negativ seine Gedanken. Er informierte sich über die dunkle Seite der Macht und entschied sich, wie sein Großvater, Darth Vader, ein Sith-Lord zu werden und wurde Schüler von Lumiya. Er war der dritte und letzte Lumiya-Sith. Er nannte sich selber Darth Caedus, der dunkle Sith-Lord, ein Titel, den nur die mächtigsten Sith tragen durften. Seine Feuerprobe war es, seine Tante, Mara Jade Skywalker, zu töten. Als seine Schwester, Jaina Sola, davon erfuhr tötete sie ihn nach einem Lichtschwert-Duell. Sie gab seiner Frau, Tenel Ka Djo, sein Lichtschwert und sagte, dass er sich geopfert habe um Frieden in die Galxis zu bringen. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Caedus Darth Caedus] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Neue Sith-Generation / Rule of One Darth Krayt *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Haarfarbe: braun *Augenfarbe: rechts rot, links blau *Merkmale: Vonduun-Krabben-Rüstung (http://wp1121766.vwp1955.webpack.hosteurope.de/wiki/index.php/Vonduun-Krabben-R%C3%BCstung auf Jedipedia) *Geburtsdatum: 47 VSY *Heimatplanet: Tatooine *Meister: Ki-Adi-Mundi (Jedi); XoXaan (Sith) *Schüler: Bhat Jul, Darth Talon Auftritte: diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Krayt, geboren als A'Sharad Hett, war der selbsternannte Sith-Lord des Neuen Sith-Ordens und der allein herrschende Imperator des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums. Als Initiator des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs, der bis zum Jahr 130 NSY anhielt, zeichnete er sich sowohl für die Zerschlagung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens als auch der Galaktischen Allianz verantwortlich. Sein Ziel war es, sich zum Herrscher der Galaxis aufzuschwingen, um ihr anschließend seine Vorstellung von Recht und Ordnung beizubringen. Bevor sich Darth Krayt der Dunklen Seite der Macht zu wandte, wuchs er zunächst unter dem Namen A'Sharad Hett auf dem Planeten Tatooine in einem Lager der Tusken-Räubern auf und begleitete später unter der Lehre von Ki-Adi-Mundi und An'ya Kuro die Wege eines Jedi des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der in den Klonkriegen kämpfte und die Order 66 sowie die anschließende Große Jedi-Säuberung überlebte. Mithilfe seiner Machtfähigkeiten und einem Zustand der Stasis erreichte Krayt ein unnatürlich hohes Alter. Nichtsdestrotz befiel ihn eine lebensbedrohliche Krankheit der Yuuzhan Vong, die seine Besessenheit nach Cade Skywalker begründete, der ihm die Aussicht auf Heilung gab. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Krayt Darth Krayt] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Darth Talon *Spezies: Twi'lek *Geschlecht: weiblich *Augenfarbe: gelb *Heimatplanet: Korriban *Beruf: Sith *Meister: Darth Ruyn, später Darth Krayt *Schüler: Cade Skywalker *Zugehörigkeit: Neuer Sith-Orden „Sie ist die Beste, die ich jemals trainiert habe, Meister.“ -Darth Ruyn über Darth Talon Auftritte: diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Talon war eine Twi'lek-Sith des Neuen Sith-Ordens, die in den Diensten des Sith-Imperators Darth Krayt stand. Sie wurde von Darth Ruyn ausgebildet, der ebenfalls ein Twi'lek war. Talon hatte schwarze Tätowierungen am ganzen Körper, die durch ihre rote Hautfarbe zu einem Muster ergänzt wurden. Diese Tätowierungen fand man zu Talons Zeit bei fast allen Sith, zuvor waren sie aber nur von Darth Maul bekannt, der circa 170 Jahre früher lebte. Darth Talon verkörperte jegliche Tugenden, die die Sith des Neuen Ordens auszeichneten. Sie war eine kaltblütige und leidenschaftliche Kriegerin, die ihrem Meister bedingungslose Gehorsamkeit entgegenbrachte. Sie war von Geburt an mit der Kultur und der Philosophie der Sith unter Darth Krayts Führung aufgewachsen und hatte dadurch gelernt, seinen Meister niemals in Frage zu stellen. Ihre bedingungslose Loyalität zum Orden, der Dunklen Seite und insbesondere zu Darth Krayt brachte sie zum Ausdruck, als sie ihren Mentor Darth Ruyn mit dem Lichtschwert tötete. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Talon Darth Talon] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Unbekannte Zeit-Periode Darth Andeddu *Spezies: Mensch *Geschlecht: männlich *Heimatplanet: Prakith *Todesdatum: unbekannt, sein Geist wurde 137 NSY zerstört *Beruf: Sith Auftritte: diverse Bücher und Comics (siehe Weblinks) Darth Andeddu war ein Sith-Lord der in einem unbekannten Zeitabschnitt vor den Klonkriegen (22 - 19 VSY) lebte. Über Darth Andeddu ist nicht viel bekannt, außer, dass er seinen Körper am Leben erhalten konnte, obwohl dieser starb. Er speicherte sein gesamtes Wissen und seine Persönlichkeit in einem pyramidenförmigen Holocron, in dessen Inneren er auch einen roten Kristall verbarg. Dieser "verlieh einst Andeddus Lichtschwert seine Macht", laut Darth Tyranus. Der Kristall konnte herausgenommen werden, indem man die obere Spitze des Holocrons aufklappte. Während der Klonkriege, 16 Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis, infiltrierte der Jedi-Meister Quinlan Vos die Separatisten, indem er vorgab, sich deren Anführer, Darth Tyranus anzuschließen. Eine der Aufgaben die er erfüllen musste um Tyranus Vertrauen zu Gewinnen, war es, Andeddus Holocron aus den Katakomben von Korriban zu bergen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang. So kam das Holocron in Tyranus Besitz und Vos erhielt von ihm den Kristall um damit sein Lichtschwert zu stärken. Nachdem Vos später zum Jedi-Orden zurückgekehrt war, hatte sein Schwert wieder eine grüne Klinge. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob der Kristall zerstört oder im Jedi-Tempel verwahrt wurde. Das Holocron kam schließlich auf unbekanntem Weg in den Besitz von Darth Krayt, der es mehrmals zu Rate zog. 137 NSY befragte er es zusammen mit denen von Darth Nihilus und Darth Bane um herauszufinden, was er gegen Lebewesen der Yuuzhan Vong tun könnte, die seinen Körper befallen hatten. Wie die beiden anderen Sith-Lords verwehrte ihm auch Darth Andeddu seine Hilfe. Er verhöhnte Krayt sogar wegen dessen versagendem Körper und seiner Furcht vor dem was ihn verzehrte. Er nannte ihn einen Ketzer und sagte schließlich: "Möge die Furcht des Schwindlers ihn verzehren." Daraufhin veränderte sich Krayt plötzlich und hornähnliche Fortsätze überwucherten ihn beinahe. Dies hielt aber nur einen Moment an und es gelang ihm schnell, seinen Körper wieder in den vorherigen Zustand zu bringen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Andeddus Geist möglicherweise diese Mutation bewirkte, oder ob die Abweisung und die Beschimpfungen der alten Sith-Lords nur Krayts Konzentration geschwächt und ihn so für die Wesen der Yuuzhan Vong angreifbar gemacht hatten. In dem darauffolgenden Wutausbruch schrie Krayt "... und wenn ihr mir nicht dienen wollt - fort mit euch!", und zerstörte die Holocrone. *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Andeddu Darth Andeddu] auf Wookieepedia (Englisch) Liste aller Sith-Lords Info: Die wichtigsten Sith-Lord sind in dicken Buchstaben geschrieben. Ersten Sith *Shar Dakhan *Dor Gal-ram *Dreypa *Garu *Horak-mul *'Tulak Hord' *Karness Muur *Kla *Komok-Da *'Ludo Kressh' *'Freedon Nadd' *Najus *Tritos Nal *'Ajunta Pall' *'Marka Ragnos' *'Naga Sadow' *Rin Shuuir *Simus *Bo Vanda *XoXaan Brüderschaft der Sith *'Exar Kun' *Ulic Qel-Droma Revans Sith Imperium *'Darth Revan' *'Darth Malak' Sith Triumvirate *'Darth Nihilus' *Darth Sion *Darth Traya Neues Sith Imperium *'Belia Darzu' *Na'daz *'Darth Rivan' *'Darth Ruin' *'The Dark Underlord' Brüderschaft der Dunkelheit *'Advozse Sith Lord' *'Githany' *'Hezzoran' *'Kaan' *'Kaox Krul' *'Kas'im' *'Kopecz' *'LaTor' *'Orilltha' *'Qordis' *'Qeviss Vaa' *'Shenayag' *'Sirak' Generation der Sith-Lords / Rule of Two *'Darth Bane' *'Dart Zannah' *'Darth Cognus' *'Darth Millennial' *'Darth Vectivus' *'Darth Plagueis' *'Darth Sidious' *'Darth Maul' *'Darth Tyranus' *'Darth Vader' Lumiya's Sith *'Lumiya' *Flint *'Carnor Jax' *'Darth Caedus' *Tahiri Veila Neue Sith-Generation / Rule of One *Darth Azard *'Darth Krayt' *Darth Kruhl *Darth Maladi *Darth Maleval *Darth Nihl *Darth Ruyn *Darth Stryfe *Darth Talon *Darth Wyyrlok I *Darth Wyyrlok II *Darth Wyyrlok III Unbekannte Zeit-Periode *'Darth Andeddu' *Darth Phobos *Darth Desolous *Darth Karnage *Darth Tenebrous Kategorie: Liste